Conventionally, when performing work with respect to a circuit board using a board work device, the circuit board is supported and fixed from below using multiple support pins or the like. To appropriately fix the circuit board, it is desirable to change the layout position of the multiple support pins based on the shape of the circuit board. Thus, there are board work devices provided with a support pin gripping device for gripping a support pin, wherein the layout position of board pins is changed by the support pin gripping device. With the board work device disclosed in the patent literature below, a support pin gripper device is integrated into the work head. The work head is usually capable of being moved to any position on the base of board work device by a moving device or the like. Thus, the support pin gripper device can also move to any position on the base of the board work device, and it is possible to suitably change the set position of the support pins.
Patent literature 1: WO2005/081611